Take Your Time
by Pennstategirl
Summary: a hermione/ginny fic. hermione is ready to marry ron, but will ginny be able to stop her? what will happen after their confrontation? rated M just in case for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fic. depending on the response to this, i will continue on. i own nothing as always, just two cats and POS car. enjoy, and if you like, comment :)

Today was the day. In the mirror, I gazed at my reflection. My floor length dress, the four foot train, and my veil that had white gems weaved into the material. Beside me, my mother sniffed and sniffled, trying to dab at the tears that kept forming in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful sweetie," she said, smiling with the love and adoration I knew she held for me.

"Thank you mom," I replied, trying not to tear up too. We smiled at each other in the mirror that was in Ginny's room. Today was my wedding day. I am finally marrying the man that I have loved throughout school, Ronald Weasley. To say that this was the happiest day of my life would be an understatement. After fighting in the war together, we finally confessed our love for each other. Everything was being held at The Burrow today, Ron's childhood home.

A knock sounded at the door, and my best friend, and maid of honor, poked her head into the room.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked, her beautiful, fiery red hair pulled back into a pony tail today. _Odd, she should have her hair done already. Why isn't she dressed?_ I asked myself. Ginny was supposed to be standing up with me today, and was supposed to be getting ready in the twins room along with Luna, my bridesmaid.

"Sure honey, come on in," I replied, smiling at the adorable nervous look on that graced her features.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, but can you give Hermione and me a minute? I need to talk to her alone."

"Sure. I think we're ready here anyways, so I'll go see if your mother needs help setting anything up," and with that my mother left the room, kissing me on the forehead before walking out. Ginny quietly closed the door behind her, pausing once she heard it click. Studying her, I could see that she was tense. She shoulders were hard, and she had a mixture of a concentrated and a pained look on her face.

"What's the matter Gin?" I asked, not sure what could cause her to be so….strained is the only word I could think of.

Finally looking at me, I was once again stunned by the beauty of her gorgeous green eyes. The way they sparkled when she was happy, or darkened when she was angry, and faded to a dull shade when she was sad or depressed always had me reeling. Today they were dark, but almost had a glow to them. Her mouth was set in a firm line, and she had squared her shoulders.

"Don't do this Hermione," was all she said.

"Do what?" I was honestly confused. What was I doing wrong?

"Don't marry Ron. Please. I, I love you Hermione. And I know you love me too."

"Ginny, I don't know what," was all I got out before she took three steps across the room to me, grabbing my shoulders to slightly shake me.

"Don't lie to me Hermione! I can see it when you look at me, when you touch me, and when you talk to me!" she half yelled. "And most of all, I can feel it with this!" and with that final declaration, her lips were on mine, demanding, abusing, and loving all at once. I couldn't stop myself. I responded with as much passion, if not more than she had. How alive I felt! Her body touching mine sent shivers all over me, her lips sending sweet little shocks down my body. Her hands were in my hair, pulling me closer to her. Her tongue darted out, asking and demanding entrance to mine. I was hopeless, lost in her embrace, and more than willing to give what she would take. Our tongues dueled for dominancy, while our hands could not stay idle. She was cupping my neck, still yet pulling me closer, while her other hand had skimmed down to squeeze my bottom. My hands were tangled in her hair, pulling it loose from the ponytail she'd had it pulled into. If today was the happiest day of my life, this was definitely the happiest moment of my entire being.

Finally breaking free from each other, we were breathing hard, leaning our foreheads against one another. I was looking at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ginny," I said, finally meeting her gaze. "But I love Ron as well, and I made a promise to marry him today."

"Please don't do it, you belong with me, not him," she started to sob, collapsing in my arms.

"I'm sorry Gin, I, I can't. I'm marrying Ron. You're my best friend, and I do love you as more than just a friend, but we can never be together. I'm sorry." I finally admitted to her, and to myself. It hurt me to say it, and I had to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape.

"Then I'm sorry too," she replied, standing on her own two feet now. Wiping away the tears that still wanted to cascade down her beautiful porcelain face, she turned away from me. "I, I can't stand up there with you today, not when your marrying the wrong person. Not when I want nothing more than to scoop you up into my arms and carry you away to keep you as my own. I hope you have a happy life though, and you'll never have to worry about hearing from me. I love you Hermione, and I always will." With that, she opened the bedroom door, and walked out of my life forever. When the door closed again, I let go of the tears that burned in my eyes, sobbing on the small bed in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 years later….

Tonight is the night. It's the same routine every year. Hell, damn near every week it's the same. But today is special. Worse. More painful. Today is the day I should have been married. Today is the day that my true love walked away from me, and the day that I ran from marrying her brother. Looking at my computer screen I was working at, the date and time was all too clear to me. August 13th, 12:00pm. Like clockwork, the first memory came shooting back to me.

_Ginny, standing in the door way. Her luscious red hair, pulled back into a no-nonsense ponytail. Her wavering smile, her uncertainty written on her face. How determined she was to prove her point to me, despite the stupid, ignorant words falling from my mouth. _

_My memories could never erase how it felt to kiss her then, how absolutely perfect that moment was, and how amazing it felt to have her in my arms. _

_Of course after that wonderful moment of bliss came the gut-wrenching, heart-exploding pain of her walking away from me. All because I was too scared of what I felt for her, and all because I was afraid of other people's reactions to our love. In my selfish state, I chose what I thought would be safest, and sent the greatest thing in my life away. _

Blinking out of the haze of my memories, I sighed seeing a line had formed. Being a muggle bank teller had been one of the biggest changes I had made in my life. That and moving to America of course. After that fateful day 8 years ago, I decided to leave everything behind that hurt so much. I could not walk around London without thinking of _her_, I could not cast a spell without thinking of how powerful _she_ was, I could not drink a cup of tea and not wish I was sharing the moment with _her_. So I made the biggest move of my life, getting a tourist guide to America and hopping on the first plane out of Britain. It had not been an easy transition to be sure. The American culture, the people, and the politics confused the bloody hell out of me. It took a year to understand that their football was an oval shaped ball being thrown through the air to another man, trying to get it around twelve other burly men and in the "end zone". Their soccer however, is what my football was. It took me another year to realize that even the witches and wizards here dressed as muggles on a daily basis. Really the only time they ever dressed in robes at all were at the most formal of occasions. In addition to all this, the American diet was horrendous! Places called fast food restaurants were at first my best friend after moving here. Then after I realized I had gained thirty pounds in all the wrong places, I had to cut them from my diet and begin a strict workout regimen. Despite the incredible culture shock, I loved it in the small city I resided. Even after 8 years though, I still had a strong English accent, that customers loved to ask about, and my coworkers jokingly teased me about.

After clearing through the line of customers that had been created, I glanced again at my clock, only to have the memories of what happened at 1pm on today's date, 8 years ago, come rushing to me.

_I could hear the music starting in the tent outside. Ron would be waiting for me, in all his smiling glory. Mrs. Weasley was fluttering about extremely upset at what Ginny had done. According to Molly, Ginny had come running down the stairs, only to be stopped by her mother at the door. When Molly asked where she was going and why she wasn't dressed yet, she said she couldn't stand to be here anymore, that it just hurt too much to watch, and that she was leaving for good. _

_Molly informed me that something must have deeply upset her to make her do such a crazy thing, especially since Molly could tell her only daughter could barely hold back the tears that were pooling in her eyes. My heart constricted painfully, knowing that my callous words had caused such misery. Still, my brain told me the show must go on, and I proceeded to prepare for my walk to my future husband. _

_Luna was out in front of me in the light blue dress we'd picked out for her, and my father was standing back with me, my hand gently tucked into his arm. Finally, I heard the wedding march end, and the bride's song begin. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward around the corner of the tent with my father. My breath hitched, seeing Ron standing up there, obviously nervous beyond a doubt. Upon meeting my eyes, a slow, gentle smile spread across his face. His eyes lit up, and he seemed to stop shaking, taking on almost a regal stance with Harry standing next to him. I could tell he was happy, and so in love with me. I tried to return the smile, but faltered. Coming to a stop in the middle of the aisle, my father turned to me in confusion. Everyone in the tent in fact, looked at me in confusion. Ron's smile disappeared, only to be replaced with the most frightened look I've ever seen on his face._

_Taking a step towards me, he began, "Hermione…what's wrong luv?"_

_Releasing my father's arm, I quickly began to back pedal whimpering, "I….I'm sorry Ron… I can't, I can't do this," before turning on my heels and running for my life out of there. As soon as I was out of the tent and around the corner, I quickly apparated away to muggle London and away from my life as it was. A week later, I was on a plane heading for New York City._

Unable to take the mental anguish, I pushed away my memories forcibly. My computer screen glowed back at me, flashing that I had a new message. Checking the employee Email that everyone had, I saw I had a message from one of the other tellers, and my closest muggle friend, Ashley.

_You ok? You keep getting this faraway look on your face, and you haven't really responded to anyone today _she wrote to me. Looking over at her, I could see the concern written on the brunettes face. her pixie like features were suited perfectly by her unruly tangle of curls, though to combat them she always just pulled them back into a bun. I originally felt very drawn to her because we were very much alike physically, though she was four inches taller than me, and much more athletic.

_** Yea I'm ok. Just going through a rough day. It's my anniversary**_ I wrote back. Ashley was the only one that knew the true reason why I had moved to America, and how and why I had left my fiancé at the altar.

_That time again already? Damn I'm sorry. You ever gonna tell me how you celebrate it? Lol lord knows I'm good at nursing a bottle of beer just like anyone else_ she responded. Ashley knew the whys, and she knew one how. But I never told her how I spent my nights, searching for a way to end the internal agony that coursed through my veins on a daily basis. No one knew. The only people that saw me on those nights were the bar tenders and the next notch in my bedpost. After moving to America, Ashley was the first person I made a real connection with, and I knew that was something I could not destroy by telling her of my weekly ritual in New York City.

_** Its ok, I'll be fine. And it's something I do privately. If I told you, it wouldn't be private anymore would it? Lol you know I love ya girl, but this is just something I gotta work through on my own. **_I wrote, hoping she would leave it at that. She usually did, which is why I trusted this muggle more than anyone else.

_Alright girly, I love you too. If you need me you know how to reach me :)_ she finished. The rest of the day flowed by with the normal people coming in, complaining that they had overdrawn, or the ATM had eaten their card, or the normal deposits and withdrawals. Ashley and I chit chatted back and forth about clothes, customers, and her boyfriend. The day ended as usual, with me saying goodbye to everyone for the weekend. Hoping into my red Chevy Cavalier, I headed home to prepare for my usual weekend gallivanting.

.

.

.

The club was filled to the brink like usual. Bodies weaving together, lights flashing and pulsing, and drinks flying off the bar like bat boogey hexes from Ginny's wand….shit not supposed to be going there tonight. Mentally shaking myself from the internal pain, I looked around for the perfect subject. She had to be tall, but not too much taller than me. Athletic body, but not too built. Fiery red hair would be perfect, but strawberry blonde or even dull reddish brown would suffice. Green eyes would be a perfect ending piece, but that had only happened a few times. Most times they were bright blue or shining brown. Scanning the crowd again, I didn't see anyone at first that caught my eye. It was only the beginning of the night however, and I had the patience to last for awhile. I wasn't in a hurry just yet. The night was just beginning.

.

.

.

"Come on Gin, we've put in a full day of work, now let's go have some fun!" Michelle whined at me, getting upset that I was still sitting at my desk, considering how to negotiate the Terms with the American Ministry.

"Michelle, I've told you a hundred times, business before pleasure is my motto now. If your done your more than welcome to go out for the night. I've gotta finish this contract though for Monday."

"Ginny, seriously? We're in New York City for crying out loud! We have the whole weekend ahead of us before we're expected back at the Ministry, and you want to spend the perfect partying night, holed up in our hotel room, writing a contract for Quidditch match? Over my dead body!" Michelle finished, suddenly going to my closet and beginning to pull out my outfits.

"Michelle, what the hell are you doing? Leave my shit alone!" I got up, quickly going over to the closet to stop her.

"Ginny, you're going out tonight. End of story. I'm not going to allow you to seclude yourself like a little hermit! Now pick out something cute to wear, we're going out and we're going to a club and you're going to have fun dammit!" Michelle growled out, standing there with her hands on her hips, a very pissed off look on her face. Her slightly bulky frame was a figure of strength, and right now pure stubbornness. Her dirty blonde hair was stick straight tonight falling to her shoulders, and she was dressed to impress in a dark blue halter top and skinny blue jeans.

Feeling half defeated, I mumbled out, "I really don't want to Michelle, it's not a good night" while I began to put my clothes back away.

"And why the hell not? The weather is perfect, the lights are bright, and I'm ready to boogie!" she laughed, before seeing the pained look on my face. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"It's been 8 years today. I can't go out. I have to stay busy working or its going to surround me and drown me."

"O god, it's been a year already? Shit gin I'm sorry. I...I didn't realize." Michelle calmed down, coming around to put her arms around my waist. The young witch was my closest friend, and the only one who knew how bad I was still affected by Hermione's words. Michelle even knew how every so often, I would need to escape this reality. She was the one I would call when I needed picked up from some random persons house, my shag from the night before. She never condemned me, just shrugged and asked which it was and if it was any good.

"It's ok Michelle. Not your fault. I just don't want to go out ya know?" I pleaded, hoping she would take pity on me. I just wasn't in the mood to pick up a random shag; I just wanted to wallow in my own misery for the night, like I did every year.

"Gin, I love you girl, so you're going out. Don't argue with me!" she cut off my protest as I opened my mouth to try. "You don't have to go pick anyone up, just go out, dance your booty off with me, have a couple drinks and relax ok?"

"Fine, fine. You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I more stated than asked.

"Nope, now get dressed!" she scooted around me again and started going through my closet for the second time. "Oo, this is cute, you should wear this one! It'll match your eyes perfectly," she picked up the forest green, sleeveless tube top that I owned. The only reason I owned such a piece of clothing was because it did match my eyes, and it was a great tool to picking up a date. _O lord what am I getting myself into? _I thought before grabbing the clothes she handed to me and walked into the bathroom to change.

.

.

.

Slowly sipping my drink, I closed my eyes, taking in all the sounds and smells around me. Strong perfume and lotion filled my lungs, while the vibrating bass and strong techno waves washed over me. Silently, I considered how convenient I'd made everything for myself. I lived in a small city that was only an hour away from the "Big Apple", and I knew for certain that my friends I'd made there would never come to the club I attended weekly. They didn't need to since there was a popular club in the small city that they all favored anyways. So in a way, no one knew me here. I am a ghost in the background. Really, the only people that could recognize me here anymore were the bouncers at the door and the regular bar tenders. I didn't even need to tell them my drink of choice, I just walked up and a White Russian was slid my way. Opening my eyes, I again scanned the crowd. There was a particular female that had caught my eye when she walked in the door ten minutes ago. She was, in a sense, quite pretty. Skinny, but with a slight athletic tone to her legs. She was probably an inch or two taller than me, with pretty red hair that had a slight wave to it.

_Good enough_ I thought to myself. I found her in the crowd again, waving her hand by her face. She was talking to her friend across from her, miming that she needed a drink. _Perfect_. Watching her walk towards the bar, I finished off my drink quickly, and zoned in on where at the bar she would order. Sauntering over next to the spot, I waited casually for her to walk up. Turning to the bar, I ordered from Phil the bartender just as she walked up. She slightly turned to look at me, and I knew I had her. My strong accent is always what hooked them, and now all I had to do was reel her in. turning to her, I gave her a slight smile, and swooped in for the kill.

.

.

.

"Are you sure about this Michelle?" I stopped outside the building that was thudding from the music playing inside.

"Absolutely. This will be great. I've always wanted to go to an American club and see what it's like. It'll be fun Gin, come on," she huffed, exasperated with my reluctance. Grabbing my hand, she began to drag me towards the large bouncers standing outside the doors. Walking up to them all smiles, she looped her arm around my hips and gave them her sexy grin. Grinning back at us, they moved the red bar blocking the entrance and waved us in. Following her in, I was taken aback by what was in front of us. The vibrant lights flashed out on the dance floor, lighting up the otherwise dark platform. The dance floor was packed, the bodies waving and moving and jumping, almost as one. The bar was surrounded by other people, just hanging back and watching, or quickly downing drinks before moving back to the mass of moving bodies on the floor. The DJ was up on his stage, bopping his head along with the song currently blaring out of the speakers.

Michelle again grabbed my hand and began to drab me towards the bar. Looking ahead of us at the bar, the hair on my neck stood up. A tingling feeling crept up my back, and I was suddenly on edge. Looking at the patrons standing at the bar, I came upon the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. Her dark chocolate hair hung completely straight, resting just below her shoulders. Her skin was a gorgeous light tan, while her body was completely stunning. Not quite thin, but all curves and obvious athletic muscles underneath. Her cheekbones were round, and she had the sexist grin plastered on her face.

_Oh my God, it can't be…_ was all I thought before she looked up and her chocolate eyes locked on mine, and I was lost.

.

.

.

The girl in front of me was named Jenny. _Almost too perfect_ I thought, thinking that if I accidently let out the wrong name tonight in our passion, she wouldn't be able to tell. I had her, hook, line, and sinker.

She smiled at me almost sheepishly, "so, would you like to go dance?" touching my hand in the process. _Aw, how cute. She thinks she's the one picking up a date. Too bad for her it's a one night stand._

Giving her my sexiest smile, I was ready to tell her yes, when my body was suddenly on fire. My skin was completely alight with tingles, and my neck hair was on end. My muscles quivered with anticipation, and almost of their own whim, my eyes traveled past Jenny to the entrance of the club. My eyes met emerald green, and I was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long delay. my husband literally blocked fanfiction on our router so i couldn't get on at home anymore until i was done with school. so yay now i'm back! here we go!

"Hermione? Hermione? Helloooo...?" Someone was saying my name.  
"Huh? What?" I snapped back to reality. Time had seemed frozen while my eyes had been locked with the girl of my dreams and nightmares. The sounds of everyone came crashing down around me, the music a dull roar in my ringing ears.  
"Where did you go? You had this...stunned look on your face," the girl in front of me said.  
_Shoot what is her name? _I thought desperately. _Jenny you moron._  
"I'm so sorry Jenny, I um, I just had a blast from the past is all," I answered, plastering my grin back into place.  
"Oh, really?" she turned to look around. "Where are they?"  
"Over by the door, the skinny redhead. She's with the blonde girl," I answered dully, the grin slipping off my face for good. Looking away, it occurred to me that Ginny was with someone here. _They're holding hands, _I thought bitterly. _She's moved on apparently._  
"Oh, wow. She's really pretty," Jenny voiced, turning back to me. "Was...is she someone special?" she gulped. "We uh, look really similar," she mumbled, reaching up to toy with her hair.  
"Not anymore she's not," turning from Ginny with a last long look; I grabbed Jenny's hand and walked towards the dance floor. "So how about we dance the night away until we collapse into each other's arms and never want to get up again?" I glanced back at Jenny, giving her the most smoldering sexy smile I could.  
"Sure, sounds good to me," was all she could say before I pulled her out onto the floor and into my arms.  
_If she has moved on, then I will too._

.

"Ginny? Hey! Hello in there!" Michelle was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. It was pointless though; my entire body was frozen and completely focused on only one person in the room.  
"Michelle, it's her. S-s-she's here," I stuttered, mentally scolding myself for being so pathetic and weak with just one look at her.  
"No way! You're kidding me!" she quickly whirled around, looking for the object that had me paralyzed with fear and longing.  
"At the bar, with the pretty redhead that just turned our way," I was barely able to answer Michelle from the striking pain of realization. _She's moved on, she's on a date. Oh my God, I, I can't believe this. It can't be possible... But she's giving her the sexy smile. THAT IS MY SEXY SMILE FROM HER! _My mind was reeling, screaming in agony upon seeing her looking at someone else, the same way she used to look at me.  
"Huh, wow. So that's her? I can see why you're so attached to her. Hey, we can leave if you want, I think there is another club just down the street…" Michelle turned to me, trying to distract me. It was of no use though; my heart was ripping into tiny shreds. Now she was turning away from me, grabbing the girl's hand and walking towards the dance floor. I had no idea what she said to the girl, but the look she gave the girl when she turned back briefly had my heart turn stone cold. Fine, if she's moved on, I will to. Fuck her, I'm going to have fun tonight, being around her or not.

"No, we're not leaving. Come on." For the first time, I was the one pulling Michelle towards the bar. Getting over to the wooden bar, I leaned over it till the nearest bar tender noticed me.

Sauntering over to me, the raven haired beauty asked the usual question. "What can I get for you honey?"

"I'll have a rum and coke, and my girlfriend here will have a screwdriver on the rocks," I replied, smiling gently at the short haired pixie. "And what's your name beautiful?"

"Becky. And the first round is on me. You're not from America are you?" she came back smiling, handing our drinks to us.

"Nope, but I won't bore you with my story. Keep up the awesome job babe, and I'll be back." I walked away from the bar, arm in arm with Michelle.

"What are we doing Gin?" Michelle asked.

"We're drinking and having a good time Michelle. We're going to dance our arses off, drink till we can't stand, and pass out in our hotel room until noon tomorrow," I replied, taking a long drink from my straw.

"Are you sure babe? We don't have to you know, we can go somewhere else, or back to the hotel room…"

"Yea I'm sure. If she's over us, then I will be to. Come on, let's dance!" I finished my drink, sitting it on the bar and dragged Michelle out onto the dance floor. Turning to face her, I put my hands on her hips while we started to sway to the beat of the music. From across the floor, I could see Hermione's eyes on me, glaring daggers at me while I moved with Michelle. _Is that…jealousy? No, it can't be…_

.

.

.

The music flowed through our bodies as Jenny glided on the floor. Her moves were smooth, her dancing exquisite, her body was flawless. But despite all my attempts at distracting myself, emerald green eyes still drew me in, still had me reeling with electricity.

She was over at the bar now, flirting with the bartender. Not being able to watch anymore, I focused on the vixen in front of me. Feeling her sleek body molding with mine, I closed my eyes, envisioning Ginny in front of me like I did every time. Something felt wrong this time though, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the real Ginny across from me. She was dancing with the blonde woman, sauntering around the floor like she owned it. My heart constricted in pain, and for a moment I was tempted to pull out my wand and hex the blonde woman to Timbuktu. Ginny should be dancing like that with me, not some blonde bimbo. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes met mine, and I couldn't take anymore. Seeing her with someone else was just too painful, and it brought up too many memories. Especially on today of all days.

Backing away from Jenny, I made a pathetic excuse to leave. "I'm sorry Jen, I'm just not feeling well, I've got to go." the complete opposite of my Gryffindor persona, I turned tail and ran away like a coward, ran away from the love of my life, and away from the pain. Exactly as I had 8 years before.

Hitting the doors at a run, I ran out into the warm New York air on the street. Taking a deep breath, I started to contemplate my situation. I knew in my alcohol clouded mind, I couldn't apparate back to my flat since that's how I got here, and it would be too far for a cab. Usually I would be shacking up with random shag, and staying at her house for the night. But not tonight, and now I had no way to get home. Thinking quickly, I cursed myself. I really only had one option that I could think of. Carefully taking my phone out of my purse, I searched for number I needed, and prayed she'd still be up, and willing to pick my pathetic ass up.

"Hello?" a light melody greeted my ear with heavy music playing in the background, and I breathed a sigh of relief that she had answered.

"Hey, it's Hermione. I have a huge favor to ask, and I'll pay you back for it I promise."

"You're not in jail are you?" she joked.

"No, he he, but I did screw up big time. I'm kinda stranded in the city, without a ride, and I've been drinking. Is there any way possible that you could come pick me up? I'll pay you back for the gas."

"Sure babe, not a problem. I'm already in the city at a club, which one are you at?"

"Are you sure? O my god you rock, I'm at the high tide club on 47th street."

"Seriously? Where the hell are you cause I'm already here! My girlfriends suggested this place last week so I figured I'd give it a try..."

_O shit, if she's here, it's possible she could have seen me with Jenny, o god, I'm gonna have to come up with something if she asks. _"Really? That's amazing. I'm outside already; I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh, ok then. Awesome, I'll be out in just a minute and we can head home ok?"

"If you don't mind? I mean if you don't wanna leave its ok I can wait or find another way home..."

"NO! I, I mean no, it's ok, I don't mind. I'm kinda bored anyways. I'm almost to the door anyways."

"Thanks babe, I'll see you in a min."

Hanging up, I began pacing the sidewalk in front of the club entrance, earning looks from the bouncers at the door. It's easy to understand their confusion, I'm usually so put together when they see me. But tonight, everything has changed. Just what I'm going to do though, I have no idea. Suddenly and simultaneously, two voices called out to me.

"Hermione?"

"Hey Hermione!"

Turning to face the entrance, I saw as Ginny and Ashley looked at each other with a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces. _O shit_.


	4. Chapter 4

ch. 4

Starring at the girl in front of me, I tried like hell to ignore the dark waves of anger vibrating towards me. I knew if I looked up from the blonde hair in front of me, a tidal wave of chocolate venom would meet my eyes, and I couldn't figure out why. With Michelle moving in front of me, my hands on her hips as we danced together, I pondered the look in Hermione's eyes across the floor. Taking a chance, I glanced up again, only to see her shake her head at the red head in front of her and turning away from me. She quickly moved to the doors, and I debated in my head whether or not to go after her.

"If you don't go after her you're more stupid than I ever thought possible Ginny," Michelle turned to look at me.

"You saw her?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Of course! She's beyond pissed at us. That saying, if looks could kill? We'd be dead a hundred times over already. She has to be hurting to be that angry, so go after her! Do you want to take the chance of never seeing her again?"

"No, you're right. Thanks babe, I owe you one," I leaned in quickly to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and quickly moved towards the way I saw Hermione leave.

Heading towards the exit I saw Hermione go through, I quickly tried to think of something to say to my lost love. _How about, what the hell are you doing here? No, that's stupid, she lives here obviously. How about, who was the whore in front of you? No, too brash. O Jesus what am I going to say? I can't just come right out and say I STILL LOVE YOU! God I'm such a fool._ Hitting the door at the same time as another brunette woman, we both walked out into the city air. Like a fallen angel in front of me, Hermione was pacing the curb, obviously distressed.

"Hermione?" was all I could ask, at the same time the woman beside me spoke.

"Hey Hermione!" the excited tone in her voice had me reeling, causing me to stare at her in disbelief and wonder. She looked at me too, questions and curiosity obviously written on her gentle features.

"Oh shit" was muttered across from us, snapping us both out of our trance, our eyes falling on Hermione once again. "Heh, hey guys" was all she mustered out.

"Hermione, are you ok?" the woman beside me asked. Still not knowing what to say or do, I just stood there, looking between Hermione and this other woman that obviously had an interest in her.

"Uh, um, yeah kinda. Ash, this is Ginny. Gin, this is my friend Ashley." Hermione stuttered out, pointing to first me, then Ashley.

"O shit, so this is the infamous Ginny? You have some nerve showing up here, what the hell is your deal?" Ashley turned to me, straightening to her full height, eye level with me. I could tell she was getting ready to open her mouth again for another stream of attack, so I cut her off right there.

"As far as I'm concerned it's really none of your bloody business what I'm doing here, but I'm here for work and just happened to come to the same club as Hermione. and if you don't want to piss me off any further I suggest you walk your skinny arse back into the club and let me talk to Hermione in private," I seethed, not standing to have some skinny bitch attack me when she has no business doing so.

"And let you hurt Hermione any further? like hell I will, you can take your talk and shove it up your ass!" the brunette was now standing less than a foot away from me, facing me with her fists clenched at her sides, face fuming a bright red from her rage. I faced her in a similar fashion, restraining myself from pulling out my wand and hexing her to kingdom come.

"Listen here you bitch, you'd..."

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Hermione cried, running in between us placing a hand on each of our chests, four inches shorter than both of us. "Please stop! You're both acting like children! Grow up and act like adults for Christ's sake."

"Tell your bimbo to go away then and let us talk Hermione," I replied, glaring at the woman across for me, thinking of all the curses I'd love to throw at her. A sharp, sudden sting came across my face with the resounding slap echoing off the building around us. Bringing my hand cheek, I stared in amazement at Hermione, her hand still raised at me.

"You will not speak about Ashley that way Ginerva! She is in no way a bimbo, and has in fact been the best and closest of friends that I could ask for here. Apologize to her right now!" Hermione had a look in her eyes that I couldn't decipher, but I knew that I had crossed a line with her again, and I was going to have to tread extra careful now.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked from Ashley to Hermione, and knew that I had to do as she said to even have a chance to talk to her. "If I apologize, will you talk to me privately then? Please?"

"No! Absolutely not, anything you want to say to her can be said in front of me!" Ashley started to move forward again, only to have Hermione stop her. "Hermione, come on! Don't do this! Don't set yourself up to be hurt again," Ashley was pleading with her.

"Apologize Ginny, and we can go to a diner down the street to talk," she looked at me, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Ashley started to speak again, but Hermione cut her off this time, "I want to hear what she has to say Ash, and I have some things to say as well. if your still here when we're done than I'll still ride home with you, but you don't have to end your night early for me now, and you don't have to wait for me either. Ok?" now Hermione was staring up at Ashley, and it was like they were having a quick, silent discussion.

Defeated, Ashley backed down, muttering a, "fine, whatever you want Hermione."

"Excellent. Ok then, I'm sorry for calling you a bimbo Ashley, you uh, obviously just want to protect Hermione, which I'm glad she has someone doing for her." I said, starting to bounce on my heels because I wanted to grab Hermione and leave.

"Whatever. Just know this _Ginny_, if you make Hermione cry, I'll make you cry. Got it?" Ashley growled my name, looking at me with a death glare that could rival that of Snape.

"Why would I make her cry?" I asked truthfully, wondering just how much this woman knew. Hermione had turned away from me. Hermione had chosen Ron over me. Hermione had turned me down when I begged her otherwise. Hermione had started this, not me. Anger started to slowly build in me with these thoughts, wondering if Hermione had played it out that this was my entire fault.

"Just don't hurt her, got it?" Ashley fired back at me, and with one last glare she stooped to hug Hermione and kiss her cheek, muttering a "good luck, let me know" and turning away from us to go back into the club. I tensed at this interaction between them, but relaxed when Hermione hesitantly turned back to look at me.

"So, shall we go?" she asked, and started walking up the street leaving me to follow her. It didn't matter where she went tonight. I'd follow her to the pits of hell if it meant having a second chance with her.


	5. Chapter 5

_It had been eleven months, two weeks, five days, and seven hours since I had walked away with a shattered heart. Hermione had chosen to marry my brother despite everything we had together. Well, everything I thought we had together. I was a fool to think that the love we had shared in secret at school would be enough to keep us together. Since the day I walked away with a shattered heart from her on her wedding day, I had been living like a recluse, working a shitty day job, and going out every night to drown myself in alcohol. Tonight was no different. The same back-alley bar, the same stool, same bar-tender. They didn't even ask my drink of choice anymore, just put a shot glass and bottle of firewhiskey in front of me. _

_Tonight I was mulling over our last encounter before Ron proposed to Hermione. Hermione and I hadn't told anyone of our relationship, so my parents still allowed us to sleep in my room together. every night we'd put a silencing charm and locking charm on my room to allow us the most privacy, living in a dream of ecstasy through the night. Waking up together every morning only made our peaceful bliss that much more painful to leave every day. And every day, she would walk out and greet harry and Ron, and continue the day as Ron's girlfriend. I was like her dirty little secret every night, and she was my dark angel of the night. _

_"Ginny?" a voice pulled me out of my memories. Through my slightly blurred vision, a raven haired man stood beside me, vibrant green eyes staring at me in disbelief._

_"Holy shit, hey there Harry!" I slurred, attempting to smile up at him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"What am I doing here? The better question is what are you doing here? Where the hell have you been Ginny? First you take off at the wedding, and then Hermione backs out and disappears off the face of the earth? What the hell happened?" he shot the questions of rapid fire, not realizing in my drunken state that I was barely able to follow his words._

"_I'm drinking harry, what does it look like?" I raised my glass to him before tossing it back, loving the burn down my throat. I poured another shot, the bottle half empty already._

"_Jesus Gin how much do you drink now?" harry sat down next to me, pulling the bottle over to himself and motioning for a shot glass to the bar tender. _

"_Usually a bottle a night," I replied, not even realizing how easily I was answering his questions._

"_Why?" he asked, taking his first shot and grimacing at the burn. _

"_Because it makes it easier to deal with the pain."_

"_What pain? From what?" he questioned, pouring a second drink._

"_The pain of knowing that Hermione doesn't love me anymore. She loves Ron. She married him instead of being with me. I couldn't watch that harry, it hurts too much. Every day, every hour, every minute." I spilled my guts out to the man I once I'd marry someday. That is until I fell in love with his best friend and knew he wasn't the one. Hermione was._

"_Ginny, Hermione never married Ron. She stopped half way down the alter, then turned around and ran off. You two were in love?" he asked, working on another shot by now. I guess he was trying to catch up to me with drinking. _

"_Yeah we were. She never married Ron? Where is she now?" I asked, stunned by this information._

"_No one knows. She literally disappeared off the radar. No one can find, including her parents. What happened between you two?"_

"_We fell in love during school, but afterwards, she wanted to play the perfect person everyone thought she was, so she stayed in her relationship with Ron. Then when he proposed, she shut off from me. She didn't want to betray him anymore. On her wedding day, I tried one more time to see if she realized she should be with me, but she insisted that she loved Ron and was going to marry him. I couldn't take it, so I left." I stared at the drink that I hadn't touched yet, going over all the memories I had with Hermione. _

"_Well apparently she realized, just too late. Ron was destroyed, but none of us could figure out how you played into. It all makes sense now." Harry looked at me in the low light. _

"_Well fuck me. So what has the "boy who lived" been up to?" I asked him, hoping to get off topic of Hermione, my altered state of mind unable to comprehend what harry was telling me._

_For the next hour we sat at the bar going back and forth about what everybody was up to now. He worked as an auror with Ron at the ministry, George was keeping the joke shop going despite the loss of his twin, Percy was as big an arse as ever, and bill and fleur were doing well. _

_That night set the scene for the biggest changes of my life, starting when I woke up next to harry in a hotel bed, naked._

.

.

.

Hermione was setting a brisk pace just a few steps ahead of me on the side walk. Obviously she knew where she was going and was in a hurry to get there. _Suites me, the faster I can talk to her the better_. In what seemed no time at all, we were standing outside a small, 24 hour diner. Opening the door, she turned to me the first since the club to look at me, motioning for me to enter first.

"Thank you," I looked at her eyes, but she diverted her gaze too fast for me to read.

Inside was like an alternate universe. Black and white photos covered the walls, red and white booths lined those walls, and weird music played out of a large box in the corner.

"It's a fifties style restaurant I guess. These muggles are obsessed with their past styles I suppose," she stood beside me, looking at the same scene with a small smile gracing her features.

"Huh, interesting. I'm still not used to muggle pictures not moving, it just doesn't seem natural." I chuckled, hoping to break the ice I felt coming from my side.

"Yeah well, that's just the difference in how you grew up," she answered simply, ending the conversation when a waitress in a black and white outfit came up with the restaurant's name on her shirt. "Booth for two please," Hermione told her immediately. She smiled and motioned for us to follow, turning to cross the room.

Sitting down in the red booth, I couldn't help but stare at the wonder in front of me. Eight years had changed Hermione, but she was still as beautiful as I remembered. She seemed more toned now, and her face had aged. Her hair now had light highlights spattered throughout her tumble of curls, and she had a minimal amount of make-up on. She looked back at me once the waitress walked away, and a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Do I have lipstick on my teeth or something?" she asked, grinning back at me.

"No, I'm just stunned by your beauty. Your more beautiful than I remember Hermione, gods how I've missed you," I smiled, reaching across to her hand.

Looking away from me, she pulled her hand away to rest upon her lap, sighing a gentle, "Ginny…"

"I know, I know. Too early, I'm jumping the gun. I'm just so…relieved that you're ok. That I at least get to see you one more time." I answered truthfully.

"That I'm ok? Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned, looking back at me.

"I had no idea where you were, what you were doing. For all I knew you could have been run over by the night-bus and I'd have no idea. You hid yourself well Hermione, that's for damn sure." I tried not to become angry again, but admittedly it was difficult to control my wisp of anger at her.

"Your one to talk Ginerva. You ran away the day I needed you most."

"YOU needed ME? Like hell you did, you turned away from me. You crushed my heart under your heel when you insisted on marrying Ron. I needed you, and you're the one who ran away, straight into the arms of my brother!" forget controlling my anger. If she was going to try and blame this on me she had another thing coming.

"And I was wrong that day." She looked down at her hands, unable to meet my gaze. _Holy shit, I'm going to have an aneurism. Did she just voluntarily admit she was wrong at something, anything? _"I never married Ron, just so you know." She finally looked back up at me, her eyes already swimming with tears. _Shit, I didn't want her to cry so soon._

"I know. Why?" I had to hear it for myself, a slight glimmer of hope pumping in my heart.

"I saw him, and I could only wish is was you up there. In that moment, I knew I made the wrong decision, and I had to try and find you. But I couldn't. You were gone. I looked everywhere that I could think of, but I couldn't find you. So I got on a plane to America, got a job as a muggle, and haven't been back since."

"So uh, Ashley back there, is she a muggle?" If she was, I was thankful I didn't pull out my wand earlier.

"Yeah, she is. She doesn't know I'm a witch either. No one does here."

"And is Ashley anyone special to you?" I had to ask. I needed to know what I was up against, besides my past mistakes.

A hearty laugh escaped from Hermione, a full grin plastered on her face. "Oh my god, no. Ashley is just a good friend from work. Hell she wasn't even supposed to be there tonight, I didn't want anyone to know what club I go to…" she trailed off there, again unable to meet my eyes.

"Why wouldn't you want your co-workers to know what club you go to?"

"Because I'm not the same person at a club that I am at work." She still refused to look me in the eyes, and the waitress chose this time to bring our food that Hermione had ordered for both of us.

"And what kind of person are you at a club?" I couldn't stop the questions coming out of my mouth.

"What is with the twenty questions Ginny? I'm not the same person as I was in school ok? Things have changed! I've changed, you've changed, and everything has changed! I live in America, I live as a muggle, and I find my diversion every week at a club with a different redhead ok?" by the end of her short tyrant, she was crying into her arms, shaking with her attempts to hold in her sobs. Not knowing what else to do, I got up and sat next to her, gathering her into my arms. She laid her head in the crook of my neck, silently sobbing. "God I'm so sorry gin, I've just been so depressed, I didn't know what else to do."

"Shhhh, its ok love. I'm not exactly a saint either." She looked up at me with her chocolate eyes swimming with tears, the obvious question written on her face. "I uh, I have a similar method to fight off my depression. By the end of the week usually, I just miss you so much and I wish I could hold you in my arms just one more time. I usually end up at a bar with a bottle of firewhiskey to myself. In the morning when I wake up next to someone with brown hair, I apparate back to my flat before she wakes up, and Michelle is usually waiting for me with a hangover potion and aspirin. Hell, if it wasn't for harry being in the same bar as me seven years ago, I would probably be dead by now. I wasn't controlling myself at all. But he helped to straighten me out, getting me a job at the ministry, introducing me to Michelle, keeping me in line. He truly is a savior." Throughout my confession, a blush had crept onto my cheeks, and I couldn't bear to look her in eyes and see the disgust in her eyes.

Feeling her fingers on my chin, she forced me to meet her eyes. "I guess we both have our demons to come over huh?" giving a half smile, I nodded to her in agreement, not able to answer to her understanding. "Just answer me this. In the past eight years, has there been anyone significant? Like harry or this Michelle?"

"Michelle is the woman you saw me with tonight. She's like Ashley is to you, just a really good friend. I work with her at the ministry. Harry, harry is amazing, but once again he's just a good friend. The only person who is really significant in my life besides my family is James." I felt her tense at the mention of this new person, and knew this was going to be difficult to explain.

"Who…Who is James?" she stuttered.

"James is my son."

**Dun dun dun. I know I probably foreshadowed this from the beginning, but hey, that's what stories are for. Anyways, I'm trying to keep up with updating but I admit it's kinda hard. Thanks for bearing with me. Please review as always. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Hermione POV

_Slowly the world around me swam into clarity. The ceiling fan above me rotated, chilling me with a slight breeze._

_**Where the hell am I?**__ I mentally asked myself. Looking to my left, a head of strawberry hair rested peacefully. __**What the fuck?**__ Jumping out of the bed that wasn't mine, I scanned the floor quickly for my discarded clothes. Gathering them in my arms, I grabbed my wand from my pants pocket and apparated away with a pop. _

_Collapsing onto my couch that was now in front of me, I began to sob as my memories from the night before came back in a flash. It was my first night out since moving to America. I'd been plagued with dreams of finding Ginny and begging her for forgiveness, having her back in my arms once again with a passionate kiss. I'd been so restless from these torturous dreams that I felt an unexplainable need for release. And I'd found it at the club I went to, in the arms of the beauty that I'd noticed, and in her bed that I'd just ran from. _

_**How could I do this to Ginny?**__ I screamed at myself. I continued to cry and mentally berate myself for the remainder of the weekend, barely composing myself for work on Monday._

_But my rationalities became skewered by the next weekend. Being with that random girl had felt good for a few hours. I had escaped the torture that plagued my mind daily. I had owed it to myself to get some sort of release from the hell that I was living in without Ginny. So I went out again. And again I awoke next to a pretty red head. And so began my weekend ritual. Eventually however, I stopped mentally berating myself for my deeds, and stopped crying on my couch when I returned home. Instead I would clean myself off in the shower, and continue on with life as had become my normal._

.

.

.

"James is my son" I heard from the fiery red head I was sitting with. Her emerald eyes were shinning at the mention of his name, but I could see the tension behind them. She was nervous about confessing this to me. _But why is she so nervous? _

"You have a son?" I had to ask, slightly dumbfounded and confused as to how that was. "How…how do you, I mean, who…who is, do you know…I'm just…I'm sorry, I'm just kinda surprised…"

"Its ok, I know it's a lot so suddenly. Harry is James' father, he's watching him now while I'm here in America on business. We conceived him after Harry found me in a bar. It was a one night stand for both of us, but neither of us would ever take it back. James has been the light in our lives that we both needed."

"Are you and Harry married? Cause if I know Harry he'd propose in an instant if he got someone pregnant…" I trailed off, realizing at the last minute what it would mean if they were married.

"You're right, Harry did propose. But I said no. I couldn't bear the thought of being with anyone except you Hermione, even if I did have a baby with them," Ginny said, looking down and lacing her fingers with mine on the table in front of us.

"Ginny…you've no idea how long I've dreamed and wished for this moment to be with you again…" I whispered, giving her hand a slight squeeze, feeling a sob beginning to form in my chest.

"How about eight years? Cause if I recall correctly, today would've been your anniversary."

"O god don't remind me! I feel bloody awful for everything that I said and did that day. My nightmares revolve around that damn day!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand from hers to bury my head in my hands, unable to hold back my sobs any long. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened that day. After I ran from Ron, I was determined to find you Gin…" I hiccupped the last part, trying in vain to get a grip on my run away emotions.

"Well we've found each other now. That's all that matters to me now," she tried to get me to calm down.

"No, it's not that easy Gin! Don't you get it? Everything has changed, I'm not the same bookworm you fell for in Hogwarts. And your obviously not the Quidditch queen I loved. What are you doing in America anyways?" I became angry at her obliviousness to our circumstance.

"I told you, I'm here on business. And I am the Quidditch queen you love, because that's why I'm here. I'm negotiating terms with the American ministry president for an international Quidditch tournament between America and Britain," she finish with a flash of a smirk, obviously proud of herself for proving me wrong.

"Well that's great for you Ginerva, but it still remains that we're not the same. You're a mother for crying out loud! And I'm living as a muggle. Everything isn't as black and white like you've always wanted it to be, it wasn't eight years ago and it still isn't today," I finished in a huff, staring daggers at my food in front of me.

Moving away from me, she sat back in her seat across from me in the booth. Looking up at her, I could see the anger beginning to radiate off of her again. _Good, I prefer an angry Ginny over a nervous one anyways_, I mentally told myself.

"Just because I wish everything could be so simple doesn't mean I know it isn't. Believe you me Hermione Jane Granger, I know what it means to have everything so complicated in your life that you just want to pull your wand out and end it all. But unlike you, I don't TRY to make everything so difficult you could pull your hair out. I instead try to see the light in everything, and I try to simplify everything to make it easier to get through. If you would stop being so damn difficult for just once in your bloody life…" I cut her off before she could finish her tyrant at me.

"I'M difficult? Really? Who's the one who expected me to just drop everything in my life to be with her? Huh? Who's the one who ran away when she couldn't handle what was facing her? Who's the one that had to go and hide herself because she didn't want to face the world?" I asked in rapid succession, knowing full well of my own guiltiness in everything but refusing to admit it at this point.

"You did end up dropping everything Hermione, or do you not remember leaving my brother broken at the altar?" she fired back quickly. Both of us had forgotten the food that laid in front of us by this point.

"It's what YOU wanted isn't it Ginny?" I nearly shrieked, earning us a few harsh looks from the waitresses and other customers in the diner at this late hour.

"I wanted you to do it with me! But oh no, not perfect Hermione! You broke my heart when you said you were going to marry him no matter what. That's why I ran! Forgive me for being human and not wanting to watch my own brother marry the girl I love! But don't for a second think you're innocent either Hermione! You ran too! You ran off to America and hid better than I did. It only took Harry almost a year to find me, but you've been hiding for 8! How the hell was anyone supposed to find you if your living as a muggle huh?"

"YOU WEREN'T!" I finally screamed, standing up and moving from the table. With a final look at Ginny before I turned to leave, I whispered brokenly, "No one was supposed to find me because I don't deserve to be found. I don't deserve friends like Harry or Ron, and I don't deserve your love Gin. I'm dirty and broken, and I'm not worthy of you," I threw a fifty on the table and ran for the exit before Ginny could say anything.

Running around the corner of the block, I quickly pulled out my phone. I knew that even though I was no longer intoxicated, I couldn't apparate home in the current emotional turmoil I was in, I would splinch myself no doubt. Through my bubbled up tears in my eyes, I found Ashley's number and sent a quick text.

**You still at the club?**

I got my response in less than twenty seconds, letting me know Ashley must have had her phone in her hand.

_**Of course. Waiting to hear from your drunk ass. Are you ok?**_

I answered truthfully, knowing I could trust Ashley to not to ask questions until later.

**No, I'm not ok. I need a shot of vodka, a cigarette, a ride home, and a shoulder to cry on.**

_**Well I've got all of those for you. Come back to the club and we'll get you the shot and cigarette, and go do the last two on the way home.**_

**Thanks babe, I'll be there in a few.**

A/N

Ok, I know I'm a huge looser cause I suck at updating. I just seem to get hit with writers block and have to stop. Plus, between losing my job, picking up two incredibly sucky part time jobs, dealing with my family and picking up after them constantly, I just can't seem to find any inspiration. I finally found this small piece of thought after talking with my best friend from high school that I had a hideous falling out with my senior year, only to become great friends again when she found herself in my shoes that I was in when we fell apart. Karma is a bitch huh? Anyways, hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Are you done yet babe?" I asked through the curtain of the stall. _

"_Ugh, how the hell do you finish so fast Hermione? I swear every time we shower, you're done and dressed before I'm even done shaving," Ginny's slightly muffled reply came out to me. Fighting a smirk that wanted to break out at her comment, I leaned against the metal wall of the shower stall to wait. We had been taking showers at the same time since we had begun our more than friends relationship two months prior. And she was right, I did always beat her in cleaning ourselves. _

"_Seriously Hermione, do you just run water over your body for a few seconds or what?" she asked, pulling the curtain open. Instantly my mouth began to water and a sharp throb began between my legs. Starring at me indignantly she was standing there, clad in only a soft ruby towel knotted between her sweet breasts, water droplets still running down her delicious looking skin. "Are you ok Hermione? What's the matter?" she asked innocently. I had to turn away before I broke my personal rule of not pushing her and asking for something she wasn't ready for._

"_Um, uh nothing, I'm fine. Hurry up and get dressed Ginny," I was sweating from the steam in the room and exertion of starring at the wall opposite her, trying my best to keep my hands at my sides and not instantly grabbing her and robbing her of her innocent composure. _

"_Hermione, seriously what's wrong, and don't lie to me," she grabbed my shoulder to spin me around to look at her again. My skin was aflame with tingles where she was touching me, and I couldn't help but to slowly look up from her feet to her face. Her smooth legs were so toned and defined from the massive amount of stairs she walked every day. I could imagine her hard stomach muscles covered by her sultry and tender skin through the towel. Her breasts were slowly moving up and down with each breath that escaped her perfect lips. And her arms that knew how to hold me just right, her delicate fingers that could grip her wand or broomstick so hard it could break, they knew just how and where to caress me softly and get me light headed with tingles and lust. Meeting her eyes, they were darkened to such a deep lush green that I was instantly drowning. My pulse was racing, and I could feel it in my chest, and in my core._

"_Ginny, o Gods," I gasped before losing the thread of control I had and grabbed her roughly, crashing our lips together. Feeling an indescribable urge to feel her, all of her, I shoved her back against the metal wall I had just been leaning against, my arms wrapping around her to bring her closer to me at the same time. My tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and she granted it, fighting back just as hard. We were battling for control, my hands on her shoulders sliding down to caress her erect nipples through her towel. Her hands traveled down my body, finding the hem of my shirt and skirting underneath, neither of us breaking apart from our kiss to breath or even think. Feeling light headed from lack of oxygen, I tore away from her mouth, only to attack her soft spot at the base of her neck. Tired of the towel blocking my fingers from their destination, my hands found the connecting ends of the towel and moved underneath it, finally feeling the honeydew skin of her breasts that they craved. Taking hold of them and gently massaging them, I gently bit and licked her pulse point on her neck, receiving a low moan of pleasure from the beauty in front of me. Holding my sides tightly, her nails began to dig in a little as she scratched at my skin, somehow pulling me even closer, even if only by a centimeter. _

"_Hermione, o yes," she growled out, laying her head back against the wall as I moved slowly lower on her neck, only to meet the knot of her towel somehow still holding together. Wanting nothing more than to rip that pathetic piece of fabric off of her and take her where she stood, I tried in vain to get some control over my raging desire for her. Slowly moving my hands off her breasts, I trailed them down her sides, lingering to take hold of her bare hips. Kissing back up her neck, I met her lips again in a last heated kiss, her hands massaging my lower back and bum. Finally pulling back just enough to end the kiss, I opened my eyes to look at her. Her face was flush with desire, and I could already feel the heat of that desire in her core, despite the fact my hands were only holding her hips. Her eyes fluttered open just enough to look at me again, and I had to restrain myself from kissing her again._

"_We should stop," I whispered, out of breath and barely able to force the words from my mouth. Instinctively her hands gripped me to her harder still, neither of us wanting to move from our position and surely not wanting to stop._

"_Why?" She asked, her innocence coming out again and making it slightly easier for me to pull back a little again._

"_Because we're in the girls bathroom, and anyone could walk in on us at anytime. And I promised to not push you for something you're not ready for. This is me keeping my promise," I finally took a full step back, releasing my grip on her hips and adjusting the towel back in place on her. I turned to get my bag when she reached out for my hand, stopping me in my tracks._

"_Hermione, I…I love you. And I want to make love to you. Now." She finally said, looking me square in the eye and holding her ground. _

"_Baby I love you too, and Lord knows how bad I want you right now," I moved back to her, trailing my fingers down her arm to link our hands together. "But I'm going to make our first time together special, perfect. And the bathroom isn't it." I looked from our linked hands to her face, leaning up on my toes to kiss her gently on the lips. "Tonight, Room of Requirement?"_

"_Mmm," was her only response as we finished kissing, finally breaking apart to get ready to leave the bathroom._

_._

_._

_._

Taking a final inhale of my cigarette, I looked over to where Ashley stood waiting for me a few feet away. True to her word, she had been waiting for me outside the club with a plastic cup with a shot of vodka in it in her right hand, her left hand holding a cigarette and lighter for me.

"I don't smoke on a regular basis just so you know," I told her, suddenly feeling slightly guilty for the dirty habit I had picked up from the club I enjoyed.

"I don't give a shit if you smoke or not babe. I tend to smoke when I drink so it doesn't bother me," she grinned over to me, walking around her car to get into the driver seat. Stubbing out the butt of the cigarette, I threw it in a trash container and got into her passenger seat. We drove in silence for a few minutes, traveling out of the city and making our way to our home town. Glancing over at me briefly, I could see the questions forming in Ashley's head already.

"Thank you for everything tonight babe. I don't know where I'd be without you right now," I said, not knowing what else to say just yet.

"Not a problem. I'm just glad you're ok. What would I do without you on Monday to open the branch with me huh?" she joked lightly, reaching over to pat my hand resting on my leg.

"Yeah sure, that's all you think about is how you need me to bust my ass so you can sit back and relax huh?" I replied, lightening up and relaxing, feeling the alcohol slightly effecting me.

"Yup you got it," she laughed, thoroughly enjoying herself. Becoming slightly more somber though, she looked over to me again and asked, "Are you ok? Were you expecting to see her there tonight?"

"No I wasn't. I haven't seen her in eight years since she left on my wedding day," I whispered this time, looking down at my hands.

"I still can't believe your maid of honor would just up and ditch you on YOUR wedding day. I mean seriously, how good of a friend could she have been? I don't blame you at all for calling off the wedding because you were so upset from your argument with her." Ashley started to rant, and I knew then that I had to finally fill her in on the piece of information that I hadn't told her yet.

"It was my fault she left."

"What? What are you talking about? You told me you got into an argument with her and she left. How is that your fault? She should have been supporting you, not arguing with you," Ashley seemed determined to make Ginny the bad guy in everything, and I knew it was because that was how I had talked about her.

"We uh, we weren't really arguing. More like she begged me to call off the wedding and I refused." I became tense, knowing that what I was about to disclose to Ashley could potentially destroy our friendship. I wasn't sure what her stance was on lesbians, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to find out.

"Why in the world would she want you to call it off? You were marrying her brother for fuck's sake, she should have been ecstatic to have you for a sister," her vehement reply came.

"She loved me. And I loved her and she knew it," I answered a now very quiet Ashley. _Better to just get it all out with now_, I mentally told myself. "We became intimate at school together, and we fell in love. But then when I graduated, her brother proposed. I had been in a long distance relationship with her brother and had never broken it off because in a way I loved him too. When he proposed, I accepted, thinking it would be easier to be in a "normal" relationship with a guy than to try and fight for the love I had for Ginny. It broke her heart when I ended it with her, and I know it hurt her more when I asked her to by my maid of honor. But she was my best friend, and I was determined I was going to live a happy life with her brother, so I wanted her beside me when I said "I do". When she came into the room on my wedding day, she cried begging me to call it off because it wasn't Ron I was supposed to with, and then she kissed me, and knew she was right, but I was too thick headed. I told her I was going to marry Ron anyways, and I watched her heart break in front of me for the last time. When she ran off, she took my heart with her cause I was broken without her. When I saw Ron standing at the altar waiting for me, I couldn't help thinking that I wished it was Ginny up there waiting for me instead, and I knew then that I couldn't do it. So I turned on my heels and ran away." I was crying by the end of my story to Ashley, and I once again wished for something, anything, to take me back in time to that fateful day so I could slap some sense into my younger, ignorant, idiot self.

"Wow, no wonder you're so upset every year at this time," Ashley looked over to me. "Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning? I had no idea you were into girls, I just though Ginny was a terrible friend to you."

"I wasn't sure how you would react to the news that I bat for the all girl team honestly," I snorted, not knowing how else to put it.

"ha, o my God girl, I have never heard it put that way before, that's a good one," she was laughing now, and I couldn't help but notice it had a sweet melody to it. Not like Ginny's gentle alto laugh, no Ashley's laugh rang true with a tenor tune, but it was feminine all the same. In the passing light of the oncoming cars head lights, I finally noticed how beautiful Ashley was with her dark curls framing her face, a light dusting of make-up on her porcelain looking skin. Turning to look out of the passenger window, I briefly wondered why I hadn't noticed until now and why I was only noticing now in light of everything.

"Trust me babe, you didn't have to worry about my reaction, I'm pro gay marriage myself considering I'm bi and all," she finished laughing and was back to being her light serious self.

"Seriously? I had no idea Ash, how come you never told me that?" I asked her, awed by her confession to me about her own sexuality.

"For the same reason you never said anything to me. I wasn't sure how you uptight British people felt towards the subject," she answered somberly.

"Good point, touché," I finally responded, relaxing back into the car ride.

"So I have to ask now, what were you thinking about before we got into the car?" Ashley glanced at me briefly out of the corner of her eye. "It must have been something big cause you had this incredible look of longing on your face I've never seen before."

"Honestly? I was thinking of the first time Ginny and I had sex. She was still a virgin, so I had told her we'd go slow with the relationship, and I promised myself that I would let her make all the moves and wouldn't push her for anything she wasn't ready for. We uh, we'd taken a shower, in separate stalls you perv!" I exclaimed at her obscene snort of amusement. "We'd taken a shower, and she came out of the stall in just a towel, and it took everything I had to not rip it off of her and take her there against the wall."

"ooo, sexy shower scene, that would be hot," Ashley purred out, and I knew she was picking on me.

"It was hot. She was incredibly sexy in just that towel, and when we finished snogging she told me she was ready to make love with me. That night I set up a bedroom for us all romantic like with rose pedals and candles and the works. And it was beautiful." I rambled out, not believing how much I was confessing to the girl next to me when I hadn't told anyone half of the secrets I'd just divulged.

"Wow sounds like you went all out for her. She was a lucky girl then," Ashley answered honestly, lost in thoughts of her own now.

"No, I was the lucky one to have her while I did before I blew it," I replied. And it was true. I was lucky then because Ginny hadn't realized how I wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't pure enough, and I sure as hell couldn't change my blood status to help that. Absently my right hand scratched at the scars on my left forearm, always covered in a long sleeved shirt.

**A/N**

Wow I can't believe it, two updates in two days. I've had a bit of time on my hands for once lol. The scene in the beginning has been bugging me for a couple days now, and I have to say I finally found a partial inspiration. Hopefully it'll last. Well hope you enjoy 3


End file.
